User talk:LDEJRuff/Archival Quality/February 2008-November 2008
This is an archive of past discussions. No editing of the contents of this page, please. If you wish to start a new discussion or revive an old one, please do so on the current talk page. Hi LDEJRuff -- we are excited to have Imagination Companions, A Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro And I say... "De Nada!" (Spanish for "You're welcone!") Mouseinphilly 8:36 AM US EST Feb 19 2008. (Modified on Feb 27 2008 @ 8:44 PM) Wiki wide.png up Main Page Just wanted to let you know I put up your image on the main page, and I love it. Do you think you can do one for the upper left corner? Just asking. Mouseinphilly 8:46 PM US EST Feb 27 2008. : That'd be the one! Mouseinphilly 4:23 PM US EST Mar 2 2008 I'm gonna have to "baleet..." "The Longest Running Show in Cartoon Network History" because it's more like a fan fiction... Is that okay with you? Thanks in advance. Mouseinphilly 9:14 AM US EDT May 9 2008. Are you the only user here? Hi I'm Jonn1234, are you the ONLY user here? Jonn1234 18:53, 10 August 2008 (UTC) Greetings Thank you for your gracious comment, it's always great to hear from a fellow fan of quality animation. Also, PPG was one of my favorites from CN's "golden age," so it's good to know it finally has a Wiki. I also watched Foster's for a while, as well. As for me, I try to keep the Death Note Wiki looking pretty spotless, yet it can be tough writing all the new pages. However, I drudge on for the show that I love! Do you follow any other anime series besides Death Note? -Mogturmen 17:38, 2 October 2008 (UTC) Teaming Up with CN WIkia Hello! I watch this show. I can help here along with Cartoon Network Wikia wikians. We agree to make templates and more about this wikia! Webkinz Mania 14:51, 23 November 2008 (UTC) Oh, sorry... ...I didn't know. I just wanted to put the image there since there wasn't one. Also, I am the sysop of the Cartoon Network "Toons Wiki" mentioned above. What do you think about the teaming up idea? It will be great. --SuperFlash101 03:55, 26 November 2008 (UTC)